Nautolano/Leyendas
. *Fong Do *Dossa *Kit Fisto *Knox *Bengel Morr *Leeha Narezz *Zatt *Oric Traless *Dah'lis Stark *Veeroa Denz }} Los nautolanos, a veces referidos como los nautoloides, eran un especie humanoide anfibia del planeta Glee Anselm. Aunque establecieron centros de población de un extremo a otro de su planeta natal acuático, la mayoría de la civilización se encontraba en la región Sabilon. El nautolano más conocido era el Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto, un héroe de las Guerras Clon y en un momento miembro del Consejo Jedi. Biología y apariencia left|thumb|180px|Una [[Sexos/Leyendas|mujer nautolana sensible a la Fuerza.]] Los nautolanos poseían una fisiología común a las especies anfibias, incluida la visión con poca luz y excelentes habilidades de natación. Su endoesqueleto óseo y su cartílago denso los hacían resistentes a los golpes. Los nautolanos, una especie que ponían huevos, emergían de su huevo como un renacuajo que desarrollaba sus brazos, piernas y colas en la cabeza durante su segundo año de vida. Aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que un bebé humano durante este tiempo, sus extremidades eran débiles e incapaces de soportar su peso, lo que obligaba a los nautolanos jóvenes a permanecer en entornos acuáticos durante gran parte de su infancia. Median un promedio de 1.8 metros, tenían una piel lisa de color verde, azul, morado o marrón, y grandes ojos negros u oscuros con tapas que rara vez se usaban. Eran capaces de respirar bajo el agua; sin embargo, a diferencia de otras especies acuáticas, los nautolanos no experimentaban dificultades fuera del agua. Los nautolanos poseían habilidades olfativas y de detección de feromonas excepcionales, mejoradas por los zarcillos de su cabeza. Estos zarcillos se usaron para detectar el estado emocional de otro ser, pero eran más efectivos bajo el agua. Dentro de la cultura nautolana, la capacidad de detectar cambios en las feromonas era una parte esencial del proceso de comunicación. Todos los nautolanos tenían catorce tentáculos sensoriales y múltiples corazones, que eran capaces de latir por separado. Al igual que su sentido del olfato, el lenguaje nautolano también se maximizó para su uso bajo el agua y no es completamente pronunciable en una atmósfera gaseosa. Debido a la pérdida de detalles lingüísticos, la mayoría de los nautolanos eligieron hablar Anselmiano o Básico Galáctico cuando viajan fuera de su planeta. Además, los nautolanos utilizaban otras señales comunicativas cuando se sumergían, como leer los remolinos en los grandes ojos de otros Nautolanos. Sociedad y cultura thumb|180px|right|Un nautolano macho. La sociedad desarrollada por los nautolanos en Glee Anselm se centralizó en torno a las familias locales y los gobiernos. El gobierno centralizado de Glee Anselm estaba compuesto por representantes del Consejo de Ancianos que gobernaban cada asentamiento. Los ancianos eran elegidos por mérito, y podrían estar formados por políticos jóvenes y por los miembros más viejos de la sociedad. Siendo una cultura que promovía el compañerismo de toda la vida, las familias nautolanas se caracterizaban por su lealtad entre los cónyuges y la igualdad de los sexos en el hogar. Si bien los matrimonios arreglados eran comunes en su historia temprana, la práctica se había vuelto poco común durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Ninguna afinidad cultural por la Fuerza se desarrolló en Glee Anselm, aunque los miembros de la especie nautolana reconocieron su importancia y respetaron a aquellos que eran poderosos en la Fuerza. Si bien pocos nautolanos dejaron Glee Anselm, su música se encontraba ocasionalmente entre los coleccionistas de música. La música nautolana estaba compuesta de notas sostenidas en patrones irregulares con pausas ocasionales. Estas pausas se consideraban la parte más importante de la música para los nautolanos, lo que provocó que los oyentes no nautolanos malinterpretaran su intención artística. Nautolanos en la galaxia left|thumb|150px|Joven nautolano [[Zatt/Leyendas|Zatt.]] En los días de la Antigua República, Dossa era una mujer criminal nautolana y la causa principal de la caída de Haazen en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Se unió a Exar Kun como sirviente Sith y luchó en la Gran Guerra Sith. Ella condujo a Haazen y a su mentor, Barrison Draay, a una trampa que resultó en la muerte de Draay y la extrema desfiguración de Haazen. Dossa fue asesinada por Haazen en una furia vengativa por su implicación en sus heridas. La familia Gynt era una famosa dinastía Jedi de nautolanos antes de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, siendo el más famoso de la familia Eison Gynt, el último del linaje. Uno de los nautolanos más famosos que se vio fuera de su planeta natal era Kit Fisto. Fue un Maestro Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica y un general en las Guerras Clon. Él, junto con otros tres Maestros, intentó arrestar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine cuando se reveló que era un Lord Sith. Fisto fue el tercero de los cuatro Maestros en ser asesinado por el Canciller. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, los Rak'qua, un grupo de guerreros nautolanos liderados por el señor supremo Rrynt'vor, tomaron el control de la base asteroide Estación Gama, ubicada en el sistema Joya Brillante.Star Wars Galaxies Entre bastidores thumb|right|Arte conceptual por [[Dermot Power.]] Un nautiloide es un tipo de cefalópodo sin cáscara. En la serie de televisión de CGI ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', se muestra a Kit Fisto parpadeando, tanto con expresión como por reflejo. Esto es probablemente un error de producción, ya que originalmente se pensaba que la especie de Fisto tenía ojos sin párpados. Sin embargo, se puede explicar que en los episodios en los que hace esto como un reflejo, sus ojos estaban expuestos a condiciones atmosféricas que eran más irritantes de lo habitual para su especie, como la niebla en Vassek, el planeta donde estaba situada la guarida de Grievous. En la página 18 de The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance, "Nautolano" está mal escrito como "Nawtolano". Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' novel *''Knight Errant: Deluge 1'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *"Restraint" *"End Game" *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * *''Obsession 4'' *''Obsession 5'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy—War 4'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película Fuentes 170px|thumb|Una hembra nautolana. *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Especies inteligentes anfibias Categoría:Cefalópodos Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Nautolanos